Una cita de dos
by Ana-List
Summary: One-Shot. Continuación de Una cita de tres. Hotch y Emily deciden llevar a cabo su cita con objetivos distintos en sus mentes. ¿Quién ganará en favor de su género? ¿Será verdad eso de que Emily puede enamorar a un hombre en una sola cita? ¿Qué pasará con el postre?


_**N/A** : Dije que me lo pensaría y al final me he animado a escribirla. Aquí está la continuación de esa pequeña locura que escribí hace tiempo "Una cita de tres" (si no la habéis leído os la recomiendo porque seguro que os echáis unas risas). Se la dedico a Nathaniel, que sé que hoy es su cumple. Espero que os guste._

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Una cita de dos**

Hotch era un hombre de palabra, aunque a veces se arrepentía de ello y sin duda esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-Pensé que lo decías en broma. –Comentó Dave mirándole extrañamente divertido.

-Prentiss se lo ha tomado más en serio de lo que yo esperaba. –Respondió poniéndose la americana.

-Ya… -El tono de su voz le resultaba molesto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Esto no será una treta para ligarte a una de tus subordinadas?

-Nunca saldría con una de mis subordinadas por motivos románticos.

Una semana atrás había pillado a su equipo –a excepción de Dave- dándole consejos a Anderson en una cita. Hasta ahí parecía normal, pero si tenemos en cuenta que le estaban hablando en plena cita a través de un intercomunicador y estaban viendo lo que Grant veía a través de una cámara oculta en unas gafas la cosa cambiaba. Y claro, el lío se formó cuando un montón de personas de sexos opuestos se juntaron en una sala para aconsejar a un hombre que por lo visto no era muy hábil en sus citas.

Total, que al final acabó apalabrando una cita con Prentiss. Os preguntaréis por qué. Pues la respuesta es: por un maldito postre. Sí, cómo lo oís. En el momento en el que Aaron Hotchner comentó que todas las mujeres evitan pedir postre pero luego se lo roban a sus pretendientes, Emily saltó diciendo que no era justo generalizar y qué ella por ejemplo no lo hacía.

 _-Nunca has tenido una cita conmigo._ –Recordó que dijo aquella noche.

 _-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro._ –Respondió él.

De haber sabido que su compañera se tomaría aquellas palabras en serio hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada...

-No te preocupes tanto. –Dijo Dave al verle la cara. –Es solo una cena con una amiga.

-Ya, pero esa amiga trabaja conmigo. Es… raro…

-Yo no lo veo raro...

-¿Cuántas citas has tenido con compañeras de trabajo? –Dave alzó las cejas con una sonrisa. –Mejor no respondas a eso…

-Creo que nunca te he visto tan nervioso. ¿Tienes miedo de meter la pata y que Prentiss acabe renunciando? –Aquella pregunta le hizo empalidecer.

-No me lo había planteado. –Murmuró sentándose en el sillón de su despacho. –Dios… Podría perder a una de mis mejores agentes…

-Aaron, Aaron, eso no va a pasar. –Dijo tratando de calmarle al saber que había metido la pata con aquel comentario. Hotch sonrió y se levantó abrochándose la americana.

-Ya lo sé. Prentiss es inteligente, no va a dejar su trabajo por algo que pueda decir en una cena. Te tomaba el pelo. –Dave arqueó las cejas.

-¿Desde cuándo bromeas?

-Desde que supe que iba a tener una cita con una de mis subordinadas. –Ambos rieron.

-Eso seguro que le gusta a Emily.

-Le guste o no, no olvido mi verdadero objetivo con todo esto. – _"El postre"_

-¿Todavía seguís con eso? No me extraña que a veces me sienta como un viejo, porque parecéis niños…

-Mañana te cuento qué tal.

-No os acostéis… muy tarde. –Dijo sonriente tras hacer una pausa. _"Muy gracioso…"_

Al salir al bullpen se encontró con las miradas curiosas de Morgan, JJ, Reid y Anderson.

-Buena suerte, macho. –Soltó Morgan.

-Sí… Yo también tuve una cita con Prentiss y no vea qué tensión… -Comentó Anderson cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que… -Intentó preguntar entre las risas de los demás.

-No te preocupes, Hotch. Anderson solo bromeaba. –Intervino JJ intentando tranquilizarle.

-Y al no notar que Grant estaba mintiendo has demostrado que estás nervioso. –Comentó Reid con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No estoy nervioso. Es solo una cena en la que demostraré que tengo razón.

-Ya estamos con esas… -Murmuró Dave desde la pasarela. –Aaron, hazte un favor a ti mismo y disfruta de esa cena en vez de intentar demostrar que tienes razón. Eso no te pega. –Finalizó antes de entrar en su despacho.

-Uhhh...–Dijo JJ sin disimular su diversión. –Empiezo a pensar que a Emily le vendría mejor una cita con Rossi…

-Hotch, un consejo en forma de apellido: Vonnegut. –Eso le hizo resoplar.

-Morgan, ya sé quién es el escritor favorito de Prentiss. Además hago perfiles. –Respondió caminando hacia el ascensor, dejándoles atrás.

Justo cuando llamó al ascensor y esperaba su llegada se topó con Garcia y Prentiss, que ya parecía lista para su cita.

-Hablando del rey de Roma… -Comentó la morena al verle.

Hotch debía reconocer que se veía bien con aquel vestido negro de manga francesa que terminaba por encima de la rodilla. Sencillo pero elegante, lo podía haber llevado a la oficina cualquier viernes.

-De Quantico más bien… -Bromeó la rubia. -¿Listo para su cita, señor?

-No lo digas muy alto, no creo que a Strauss le hiciera gracia saber que voy a tener una cita con una de mis subordinadas.

-A Strauss nunca le hará gracia nada de lo que hagas. –Dijo la morena. Garcia les miró embelesada hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-Tiene que decirle que está guapa. –Informó a Hotch en un susurro que de todas formas oyó Prentiss.

-García… -Avisó su compañera con cara de pocos amigos.

-Está bien, vuelvo a mi cueva. Suerte Em. Pasadlo bien. – _¿Suerte? ¿Por qué diantres le deseaba suerte a Emily? ¿Tan horrible era tener una cita con él?_

Ambos entraron en el ascensor.

-¿Lista? –Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-Siempre. –Contestó con la vista al frente.

-Te ves bien. –Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Gracias.

* * *

El camino hacia el restaurante fue algo incómodo y prefirieron hablar de trabajo, conversación que continuaron cuando tomaron asiento en aquel sitio elegido expresamente por Hotch, debido a que tenía algunos de los mejores postres de DC. Punto para él.

-Podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no fuera trabajo. –La sugerencia de Emily era totalmente lógica, pero a Hotch le incomodaba tener que hablar de cosas que no fueran de trabajo. -¿O te da miedo salir de tu zona de confort?

-No me analices. –Ella rió. Pensándolo mejor llevaban un buen rato hablando de trabajo y el segundo plato estaba por llegar. –Está bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Emily pareció pensárselo.

-Tengo una idea. Un juego. –Hotch arqueó las cejas. –Quit pro quo. Te hago una pregunta y tienes que responderla. Luego tú puedes preguntar lo que quieras. – _Al menos eso era diferente._

-Adelante. –Emily meditó su pregunta mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

-Una fácil… ¿Cuál es tu Beatle favorito?

-Esa no es una pregunta fácil. –Se quejó. –Un verdadero admirador de Los Beatles no tiene un favorito…

-¿Es Paul, verdad? –Adivinó haciendo que riera.

-Está bien, ahora pregunto yo. –Pensó un momento. Esos juegos no se le daban bien… –Cuando Hankel secuestró a Reid dijiste que mi peor defecto era que no confío en las mujeres. ¿Lo sigues manteniendo?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? –Su contestación le había molestado.

-Esas son dos preguntas. –Apuntó a la vez que llegaban los segundos platos del menú recomendado por el metre. Cuando se marchó el camarero se animó a seguir hablando. –Como soy buena gente te diré que te cuesta más confiar en las mujeres que en los hombres pero has demostrado que puedes confiar en una persona si se lo gana, independientemente de su género. –El semblante de Hotch se suavizó. –Y ahora me toca a mí… -A Hotch le parecía que estaba librando una lucha interna por encontrar la pregunta adecuada. –Está bien… ¿Hace cuánto no sales con una mujer?

-Creo que esa es una pregunta demasiado personal. –La morena le miró avergonzada.

-Lo sé. Perdona. –Tras un silencio incómodo Hotch decidió responder. Al fin y al cabo tampoco era una pregunta del otro mundo.

-Desde antes del divorcio. –Emily le miró impresionada.

-¿Soy la primera mujer con la que sales después de Haley? –Hotch asintió.

-Aunque esto no cuenta técnicamente como cita. –Dijo tratando de calmar la situación.

-Eso espero, es demasiada responsabilidad…

-Creía que para ti era pan comido el tema de las citas… -Comentó con un toque de maldad.

-Oh, bueno… Eso… -Hotch disimuló su diversión ante los titubeos de su acompañante. –En realidad no soy especialmente buena en las citas. –Dijo nerviosamente antes de beber de su copa.

-¿Y eso de que podías enamorarme en una sola cita? –Ella se atragantó con el vino y empezó a toser.

-Lo dije antes de pensar. –Respondió tras toser varias veces.

-Ya… Para que luego te metas con la fanfarronería de Morgan… -Ambos rieron.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo una reputación que mantener. La gente no puede saber que la Agente Pateaculos del FBI es un desastre en sus citas. –Dijo con una mueca de disgusto. –Es como decir que Indiana Jones es malo jugando al parchís…

-Según esa analogía, las citas para ti son un juego fácil que se te da mal.

-Se podría decir que sí. –Un juego. Aquella cita se estaba volviendo más interesante por momentos.

-Lo siento, Emily, pero me cuesta creer que a una mujer como tú se le dé mal algo tan trivial como una cita.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó ella con los ojos fijos en él.

-Bueno… -Ahora era él quien se sentía nervioso. –Eres atractiva, inteligente y controlas perfectamente tus emociones. ¿Por qué una cita tendría que suponer más dificultad que un interrogatorio?

-Una cosa es el trabajo y otra una cita. Por mucho que intente mantener mi fachada de Agente dura, siempre meto la pata, él me mira como si fuese un bicho raro y pierdo la confianza en mí misma.

-Estoy seguro de que no es para tanto… -Dijo intentando restarle importancia.

-Una vez salí con un chico encantador. Cuando me dijo que era arquitecto le solté _"Genial, así no tenemos que ahorrar para nuestra casa"_. –Hotch no pudo evitar reír. –Si vieras su cara si que te reirías. –Recordó avergonzada. –Desde ahí la cita fue de mal en peor. Se me olvidó hasta como beber agua y acabé empapada, incluso se me cayó un macarrón de la boca… Fue horrible. Esa fue nuestra primera cita, evidentemente no hubo una segunda. –La risa de Hotch se alargó al oír aquel relato. –Oye, que no es un chiste. –La advertencia le hizo reír más fuerte. –Genial… Ahora no me toma en serio ni mi propio jefe…

-Perdona… -Trató de decir entrecortadamente. –Es que no te imagino en esa situación. Eres capaz de coquetear con un asesino en serie, pero no puedes comer macarrones con una cita… -Volvió a reír.

-Sí, la verdad es que no soy la mujer más adecuada para ese tipo de eventos... –Dijo divertida al verle reír.

-Te equivocas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto.

-Sí, podría decirse que soy su mejor cita de los últimos cuatro años. –Bromeó haciendo que Hotch negara con la cabeza.

-En serio, no se me ocurre una persona mejor con la que tener una cita. –La sorpresa se reflejó en su expresión.

-¿Es eso un cumplido?

-Es una realidad. –Respondió bebiendo de su copa. Ella apartó la mirada y permaneció en silencio. Ambos volvieron la atención a sus platos hasta que acabaron. –Creo que no puedo más, estoy lleno. –Dijo tras un buen rato sin pronunciar palabra para sacar a Emily de su estado de absorción.

-Yo tampoco tengo hambre. –Soltó su tenedor dejando parte del entrecot en el plato.

-¿Los señores desean postre? –Preguntó el metre captando la atención de ambos.

Ambos compartieron una mirada desafiante. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Ese era el momento que habían estado esperando. **EL POSTRE**. Ese plato final que decide la victoria. La dulce razón por la cual se sentaba en aquella mesa frente a Prentiss.

-No. –Respondió Hotch. Emily levantó las cejas ignorando su estrategia.

Previamente Hotch se había encargado de "convencer económicamente" al metre para que les recomendara el menú más contundente con el objetivo de que saciara su hambre hasta el punto de que rechazaran los postres. Evidentemente, su plan había resultado. Él tenía buen aguante con la comida y más si su objetivo era el que era.

-Yo tampoco, gracias. –Cuando el metre estaba a punto de irse Hotch reculó.

-Pensándolo bien, tráigame una macedonia.

-Muy bien.

JA. Aquella jugada merecía ser digna de un premio. ¿Quién lleva conscientemente a su cita al restaurante con mejores postres de la ciudad y pide una simple macedonia? Aaron Hotchner. ¿Por qué? Porque era un gran estratega. Una simple macedonia no alentaría a Prentiss a cambiar de parecer y pedir un postre. Era una macedonia. Nadie le roba macedonia a su pareja. La macedonia no es un postre que incite a nadie a perder una apuesta.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada? –Preguntó de forma neutral. Saber ocultar tan bien sus emociones era la mejor de las ventajas.

-No, estoy llena. –Respondió distraídamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos otro metre llegó con una esfera amarilla en un plato. Parecía una pelota un poco más grande que su mano. Frunció el ceño al verla, fingiendo extrañeza.

-¿La flor de chocolate? –Preguntó el metre para saber a quién pertenecía el plato.

-Creo que se ha confundido de mesa. Yo había pedido una macedonia. –Respondió Hotch haciendo gala de sus dotes interpretativas. Daniel Day Lewis a su lado era un aficionado.

Por supuesto, ese era el postre que había encargado secretamente al metre. La macedonia era solo un señuelo.

-Lo lamento señor.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el otro camarero al ver que había un problema.

-Es igual, tomaré ese postre en lugar de la macedonia.

-Invita la casa por el descuido. –Dijo el metre sobornado. Evidentemente el postre había sido costeado con anterioridad.

Emily miró la extraña esfera amarilla con curiosidad cuando el metre la dejó encima de la mesa. Luego sacó una salsera y derramó en forma de X chocolate fundido encima de la bola. El chocolate caliente hizo que la esfera amarilla se derritiera y se abriera como si fueran pétalos, dejando ver una especie de tarta de chocolate con diferentes texturas en su interior.

-Que lo disfruten. – _"No lo dudes"_ De hecho lo estaba disfrutando antes de probarlo porque la cara de Emily era indescriptible.

-Menos mal que invitan, porque no sé lo que costará esta maravilla… –40 dólares. Pero los 40 dólares mejor invertidos de su vida.

-La verdad es que tiene muy buena pinta. –Admitió sin quitarle ojo a aquel manjar.

Hotch hundió la cuchara en el bizcocho, que estaba relleno de chocolate caliente con trocitos de nuez. Al probarlo notó el sabor del chocolate y la diferencia de texturas entre la mousse, el bizcocho, el chocolate fundido y el cramble.

-Es lo mejor que he probado nunca. –Luego se dispuso a coger una de las láminas –ahora pétalos- que anteriormente pertenecían a la esfera. –Uhm… No esperaba que fuera esto…

-¿Qué es? –Emily parecía estar conteniéndose.

-No lo adivinarías… -Comió otra cucharada y al ver su cara Hotch hizo el papel de la serpiente en el jardín del Edén. –¿Seguro que no quieres probarlo? –La morena se mordió el labio y finalmente se echó hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos.

-No, estoy bien. –Mierda. No esperaba esa fuerza de voluntad.

-Anda, pero si tiene nueces. –Dijo tras dar otro pequeño bocado. -Qué bueno...

-¿Quieres acabar ya? –Preguntó evitando mirarle. Hotch decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-De hecho ya he acabado. –Ella volvió su mirada.

-Pero todavía te queda más de la mitad.

-Ya dije que estaba lleno, una macedonia es más ligera que esto. –Emily miró el plato como si fuera una figura de coleccionista de Star Wars a punto de ser abierta y tirada por el retrete. –Aunque estarás de acuerdo en que es una pena que se vaya a tirar.

-¿No te lo vas a comer?

-No, todo tuyo. –Repuso desinteresadamente mientras miraba el móvil. _"Y… grabando…"_ Emily se pasó la lengua por los labios. Hotch reconocía que era un gesto que le había visto hacer más de una vez; uno de los gestos característicos de Prentiss.

-Está bien… Lo probaré. –Emily agarró la cucharilla y la sumergió en aquella especie de tarta hecha por los dioses, se la llevó a la boca y al probarla cerró los ojos. La imagen le pareció hipnótica. Luego emitió un leve gemido de placer. –Está delicioso. –Acto seguido cogió uno de los pétalos y lo mordió, sonriendo como una niña pequeña al descubrir de qué se trataba. –Chocolate blanco.

-Te lo dije. –Hotch sonrió orgulloso sosteniendo el móvil. –Y aquí está la prueba. –Sentenció agitándolo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó incrédula.

-Las mujeres siempre robáis del postre de vuestra cita.

-¡Eso no vale!¡Tú me has dado permiso! –Exclamó frunciendo el ceño. –Y según tú, esto técnicamente no es una cita. –Pareció pensárselo un momento. -¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confuso. Al mirarle pareció reaccionar.

-¿Lo tenías planeado verdad? ¡Ni siquiera hay macedonia en el menú de postres! –Exclamó ofendida tratando de bajar el volumen de su voz. Hotch la observó atentamente. –Claro, ahora entiendo todo el lío con el metre y el dichoso postre…

-¿En qué te basas? –Preguntó volviendo a su severa expresión habitual. Por un momento la vio vacilar.

-En que en estos sitios tienen postres de más de 20 dólares y una macedonia no entra en ese perfil. – _"Miente"_. Entonces una disparatada idea cruzó su mente.

-Bien. Permíteme que pague yo.

-Pagamos a medias. Salvo por el postre. –Repuso evitando su mirada. Una vez pagaron ella intentó excusarse para ir al baño.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. –Dijo antes de que se escapara para tapar sus huellas. –¿Cómo sabes que no hay macedonia en la carta de postres si no la has visto y nunca has estado en este restaurante? –Emily se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que responder.

-Es una suposición. –Hotch no pudo evitar reír.

-Ya… Yo también tengo una suposición. ¿Quieres que te la diga?

-No hace falta. –Replicó levantándose.

-Emily. –Al oír su nombre ella se volvió, quedando parada junto a la mesa. Hotch se levantó, acercándose a ella. –Ha sido una cita estupenda. –Llevó su mano hacia el cabello suelto de su acompañante y lo deslizó por detrás de la oreja con delicadeza, para luego acercarse a su oído y comprobar que su teoría era cierta. –Hola Garcia.

-Señor, yo… -Dijo avergonzada.

-¿Con quién se supone que acabo de tener una cita? ¿Contigo o con quienes estén al otro lado? –Preguntó visiblemente molesto. Esa había sido una jugada más sucia que la suya.

Emily se quitó el receptor y apagó el transmisor que por lo visto se encontraba en su colgante.

-Solo estaba Garcia y la cita la has tenido conmigo. Lo siento, me incomodaba la idea de tener una cita contigo porque eres mi jefe y apenas te he visto en otra faceta que no sea la de mi superior. Me vine arriba con este asunto de la cita pensando en que tú te echarías atrás y cuando no fue así quise anularla, pero Garcia me convenció de que todo iría bien y estaría conmigo para que no metiera la pata como siempre hago, porque contigo es... diferente... Yo… lo siento, Aaron. –Confesó avergonzada dando paso a un incómodo silencio.

-El juego del quit pro quo fue cosa suya. –Intuyó él intentando quitarle peso al asunto. Ella asintió.

-Aunque la pregunta de los Beatles es mía. La suya tenía que ver con la supuesta relación de Strauss y Rossi, pero ya sabes, estábamos comiendo. –Comentó con una mueca de asco.

Y Hotch rió, porque debía admitir que adoraba cuando Emily usaba su particular sentido de humor. Y también le había gustado que ella le llamara por su nombre o su cara cuando probó el postre de la discordia.

-Bueno, entonces esto no se puede considerar como una cita. –Ella le miró sin comprender. –Ahora eres tú quien me debe una. Sin micros ni escuchas. –Tras la sorpresa inicial Emily se quedó callada como si estuviera digiriendo su propuesta.

-¿En serio?

-Solo si tu quieres.

-Vale, pero sin postres. –Al fin ambos sonrieron juntos.

A lo mejor Emily no iba tan desencaminada cuando dijo que podía enamorarle en una cita, porque al mirar su teléfono descubrió que se le había olvidado pulsar el botón de grabar por estar tan centrado en mirarla mientras disfrutaba de aquel pastelito. Adiós pruebas, aunque en ese momento no le importaban.

Sí, a Hotch definitivamente le había gustado su cita con Emily.

De hecho, podía decirse que le gustaba Emily. Parecía que ambos habían ganado.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo si lo leyera por primera vez creo que daría saltitos Hotchniss por toda la habitación. Me encanta el lado cómico de Hotch, es como si dejara salir a Thomas Gibson._

 _Por cierto, el postre existe, lo vi en Internet y es una pasada, aunque me he tomado algunas licencias._

 _Y ya sabéis, un **review** estaría bien. Saludos!_


End file.
